starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Tengenji Kakeru
"Don't speak to me so familiarly, you boor." - '''Tengenji Kakeru' Appearance Tengenji has red eyes and short red hair. The only exception is his slightly longer bangs which are parted to the right. In his school uniform, he wears his tie loose and blazer unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a red v-neck t-shirt and underneath it, ties at his waist a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears a pair of black pants which stop below his knee and a pair of black dancing shoes. As he is constantly chased by reporters due to his status as an established Kabuki actor, he has to wear a disguise outside of school. Said disguise are glasses. Personality As a noble, Tengenji thinks highly of himself. He looks down on those who are lower than him in terms of status and ability. He would bluntly say if anything displeases him, thus making him a surprisingly honest person. However, he has another side where he whispers sweet nothings and coos over cats. History Tengenji, before entering Ayanagi Gakuen, was already a well established Kabuki actor. He has performed ever since he was a child. Relationships Hoshitani Yuta At first, Tengenji's view on Hoshitani was that he was an amateur with no talent. He even asked Hoshitani to leave the Team Otori for the sake of its survival. However, Hoshitani refused him, saying that he had a dream and was serious about it as well. Tengenji's view on Hoshitani changed after he finding out that Hoshitani and Nayuki had been searching for his cat throughout the entire night. In return, Tengenji gave tips to Hoshitani on how to improve. Touched, Hoshitani declared that Tengenji would be his friend despite the protest of the other. Nayuki Toru During their first practice where they had to improvise, Tengenji acknowledges that Nayuki is pretty good for an ordinary person. One morning, after seeing Hoshitani off for cleaning duties, Nayuki overhears something from Tengenji's room. Moving closer, he hears what he describes as "sweet nothings" and drops Hoshitani's lunch in shock, assuming that Tengenji was in his room with a woman. This led to Nayuki thinking that Tengenji was not trustworthy. When Tengenji's cat goes missing, Nayuki assists Hoshitani throughout the entire night in order to find him. The next morning, he and Hoshitani are told by a frantic Tengenji that his cat had come back the night before and thanked the two for trying their hardest to help him. Nayuki then realizes that Tengenji was referring to his cat when he overheard him that morning and changes the subject before Hoshitani can fully explain the misunderstanding. Tsukigami Kaito The two often bicker with each other due to conflicting views. However, they understand that they are teammates and will help each other out as seen from Tengenji defending Tsukigami during the fight. During Team Otori's first practice where they had to improvise, they both acknowledged the other's skills. Nayuki Yuki & Tsumugi Tengenji first met Yuki and Tsumugi after they were asked by Nayuki to fix Team Otori's costumes for the Newcomers' Debut Performance. They originally got off to a rough start - Tengenji said that because of their bad personalities, the two of them would be cute if they didn't talk while Yuki and Tsumugi insulted him back and successfully made him apologize. Later on, it appears that they are actually on good terms with one another. Tengenji is able to call Yuki to ask her to lend him her body and Yuki is able to understand that he is just asking her to bring the Nayuki family's secret recipe tea to the Ayanagi Festival. Later, he praises them for not being late and teasingly rubs their heads. They punch him in return. Ugawa Akira Because of their confrontational personalities, the two frequently argue whenever they are together. It is usually Ugawa who starts a fight (by insulting Team Otori) and Tengenji who escalates it (by becoming physical). The first time they fought was in Season 1 Act 4, when Ugawa insulted Tsukigami. Although Hoshitani stopped Tsukigami's punch and Sawatari attempted to defuse the situation, Tengenji couldn't forgive Ugawa for making a fool of his teammates. Both teams got involved as he put Sawatari in a chokehold and grabbed Ugawa's collar. It only ended because of Hiragi's intervention. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Leo. *His room number is 205. *His favorite animal is the cat.The Japanese wikipedia page cites 'Season 2 Volume 1 BD.DVD Enclosed Booklet' as the source. *He likes cats so much that he calls them angels and secretly keeps a black cat named Tavian in his dorm room. *Featured consistently in the second preview Starmyu PV #2 and in his insert-song ''World of Flowers''' (天下の花 Tenka no Hana)' are images of cranes, chrysanthemums, cherry blossoms, and waves. Common to these symbols is the theme of "longevity" (cranes, chrysanthemums) and "the flow and ebb/transience of life" (cherry blossoms and waves)Kimono Symbol Meanings. *He has never eaten fast food before until Season 1 Act 5. *In Season 1 Act 8, it is implied that as the young noble of the kabuki world, he is able to play female roles. *In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the cat. *In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a concierge at Hotel Otori. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a baseball player. *In 'AYANAGI IF Series' featured on the inner cover of Season 1 Volume 2, he is a Mafia member and his weapon of choice is a pistol. *For the 'Star-Myu Halloween Party in 池袋P'PARCO' event, he dressed up as a demon. *The second track in Season 2 Volume 1 Special Drama CD is titled after his name 'Tengenji Kakeru'. *Based on Season 1 Volume 2 Special Drama CD: **He and Tsukigami had to tutor Kuga and Hoshitani, respectively, as the latter two failed and had to retake the midterm exams. **When he was in primary school, his dad dressed him up in a girl's kimono and makeup for a party as a joke. He described himself at that time as, in his own words, the prettiest, cutest little girl ever. However, he ate the photo of him in the attire. **He had never hung out with people his age until he met Team Otori's members. *Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 1: **People's first impression of him is 'genius'. **He is confident in himself. **He doesn't believe he has a weakness but if he were to say one, it would be being surrounded by boors. **He is usually called 'Waka' (the young son of someone of high social standing), 'Young Noble', or 'Tengenji-sama'. **He usually travels by car. **In his report card, 'genius' and 'no grades to worry about.' are usually written. Sometimes, so is 'lack of cooperation' but he couldn't care less. **He cannot forgive people if they say that he is the same level as a boor. **The first thing he does in the morning is change Tavian's drinking water. (He denies he has Tavian in the interview.) **He doesn't believe that he has one bad thing about himself. **His favourite place is his own room. He feels that the dorm rooms are too small. **To deal with his stress, he would say it out on the spot. He does not keep stress within himself. **He wants to play with his cat at home. **He is good at all subjects. **His food is Japanese food. **Between sleep and meals, he won't give an answer as he believes he should not put up with that in the first place. **He has no favourite type of girl. **His favourite drink is the Tengenji family's home-brewed coffee. **The way he uses his hands is different when it's for work. **His favourite weather is clear days. **Last words: "Now that I've been admitted, Ayanagi Gakuen is my world. To all of you, do not worry about me." *Catchphrase: ** * Meaning of Tengenji's name: ** 天 (Ten) : heavens, sky, imperial ** 花 (Gen) : flower ** 寺 (Ji) : temple ** 翔 (Kakeru) : to soar, fly List of Songs ''See also: Team Otori's List of Songs Gallery Season 1 Tengenji001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 2-2.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 2 3-1.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 1 End3.jpg|Episode 3 End Card End3B.jpg|Episode 3 End Card (B) OP (4-1).png|Opening Theme OP (4-2).png|Opening Theme Ending Theme - Tengenji.png|Ending Theme Tengenji First Promo 1.png|First Promo Tengenji First Promo 2.png|First Promo OVA 1–2 OVA1-2.PNG|OVA 1 Eyecatch 2 Team Otori OVA 1 OP (4).png|OVA 1 Opening Theme OVA OP (4).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (5).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (6).png|OVA Ending Theme Season 2 Banner - Season 2 Promo 4.jpg|Season 2 Character Visual Tengenji002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 4-2.jpg|Episode 4 Eyecatch 2 S2 12-1.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 S2 End4.jpg|Episode 4 End Card s2_ed_004.png|Ending Theme S2 e06 stitch 010.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 003.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image S2 e06 stitch 005.png|Episode 6 Full-length Image s2_e11_stitch_004.png|Episode 11 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA 3 Ending Theme 1.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 4.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 8-1.PNG|Episode 8 Eyecatch 1 S3 End6.PNG|Episode 6 End Card S3 e02 stitch 001.PNG|Episode 2 Full-length Image S3 e03 stitch 003 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Tengenji-Birthday.jpg|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card - Tengenji (square).JPG|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 004A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 004a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Artwork released to celebrate Tengenji's birthday.PNG|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017004.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000021.gif|SD Main Tengenji-Performance.jpg|SD SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 4.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series AF2016HO004.jpg|AYANAGI April Fools Series AYANAGI IF-Tengenji.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.) (Tengenji).png|AYANAGI Summer Series (Inn ver.) Animage - Nov '15.jpg|Animage Magazine Nov '15 Otomedia Magazine December 2015.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Dec '15 Tengenji's Character Design 1.jpg|Character Design in Otomedia Magazine Jun '15 Tengenji's Character Design 2.jpg|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Jun '15 Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 - Tengenji.PNG|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 Banner 4.jpg|Poster Banner - Season 1 Promo 4.jpg|Poster Bluray DVD Storage Box.png|Blu-ray DVD Storage BOX (Animate ver.) CD Box.png|Musical Song Series CD Storage BOX (Animate ver.) Bocchi-kun 4.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Main Icon (4).png|Twitter Icon Main Performance Icon (4).png|Twitter Icon SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (4).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival Marine ver (4).png|Sailor ver. Sailor ver. (Badge) (4).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Seishun COUNTDOWN Sticker (4).jpg|Seishun COUNTDOWN ver. Halloween 2016 (4) (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 Pash! Magazine February 2017.png|PASH! Magazine Feb '17 PASH! 2017.04 LQ.jpg|PASH! Magazine Apr '17 GNBK004.jpg|Ohiza de GoodNight★ Blanket DC4A.jpg|Dakimakura Cover DC4B.jpg|Dakimakura Cover MCushionCover004.jpg|Mafumofu Cushion Cover References Navigation Category:Characters